Letters from Paris
by EuphorianDystopia
Summary: Sherlocks letters from Paris to his son, Watson and Mrs Hudson... /Font, unfortunately did not work AU Fic Johnlock implied


Mrs Hudson,

Would you mind dearly if you were to watch our boy for the week of Johns and my honeymoon? We will only be gone a week, the only issue that you may have is distance as we are going to Paris.

You have watched Haymish before, and John has made him promise not to bring my head from the fridge.

This time will not be as bad as the last, I promise. And you can rest assured that John will lecture the boy on manners before he too departs.

I have three requirements for the week, just three small things for Haymish's stay.

Please feed him

Bedtime must be no later than 7:30.

Please escort him to our house to feed my head every second day at precisely 5:00pm.

Thank you for your consideration.

Sherlock Holmes.

Dearest Sherlock.

I would love to have Haymish stay with me for the week, you and John do not take enough breaks, and as his nanny, I do know how he behaves.

I still find it rather amusing that in all your good parenting one of your three specified rules is to do with your experiments.

You and John enjoy yourself on your endeavours. Do remember to get a picture of the Eiffel Tower for me, it has been almost 20 years since my last trip to Paris.

Enjoy yourself and do not waste your time with your husband to write to dear Haymish.

M. Hudson.

My Dear Doctor Watson,

You seem to believe that just because the earth and the sun relate through a pattern of revolution that it concerns the way we live. I tell you right now, that The earth and sun turning did not fate our trip to Paris.

Which leads me to my first question, will you inform our son that he is to stay with his nanny for the week of our anniversary. I have spoken to Mrs Hudson about it already and she has agreed to taking him in for the week. Provided he doesn't bring my head from the fridge. Which is unfortunate because the experiment will not receive any carbon for a week. I will have to write that in my findings.

Anyhow, I hope to see you in Paris within the next week, as I am waiting patiently for your arrival, there is no crime here worth investigating in between the Wilbur Dent case, and that is almost solved.

Send Haymish my love and the news

Yours, Holmes.

Holmes,

I do wish you would learn to use the typewriter. I can hardly understand your excessive scrawl, especially when you begin talking of experiments, I often wonder if you sent me the wrong paper.

Why have you made our six year old observe people? At his age he needs a childhood, and while he may be a prodigy, four 480 page books is a bit much for the poor boy.

I have informed Haymish, but he was already packing, no doubt because he had read your note. I have given him phone numbers and set him a few books to read. One you had already set him, which I found odd. I never thought of you to read the works of an astronomer when you have clearly written in your last letter that the stars and sun are unimportant to our lives.

I will be joining you soon and I expect you reserve a table at a restaurant for the night of our anniversary do not forget Holmes.

I will be arriving noon monday, make sure you are there to pick me up.

Yours, Doctor John H. Watson.

Dearest son Haymish,

You will be staying with your nanny for a week and I expect you take a key so that you can come back and feed the head its carbon, do not tell your other father that you will be doing so though, he will not allow it.

Your father will give you more information on the trip details, and phone numbers. Though do remember that we will not be able to answer the hotel phone all the time as we will be out. Also, make sure to ask Mrs Hudson first as the time zones are different here and in London.

We will be gone for a week, and when we return I expect that you will have read all of the books I set for you and have a written response on the evidence you have found. I also expect that you do all the work John has set you.

Do enjoy your time with Mrs Hudson however.

Sincerely, Your Father.

Father.

I will keep the experiment going for you, 8 milligrams a day, correct?

From what I can understand, you wish for me to write down an analysis from observation of the following people

Mrs Hudson

Katherine Lestrade

Katherine Lestrade's father Mr Lestrade

Your brother. (This one father, I am strongly against as he will surely figure out what I am doing.)

The information you are after is their past, their habits and any extra details.

I have already done Katherine.

At six years old, I must say, that there is not much of her to observe. Though, that is not the only reason I have chosen her first. She is my friend so she is the easiest to observe.

Still I must say, there is so much to say on her that It would fill five pages back and front. If I can gather that much information from a six year old, I fear how much I am going to have to write for your brother.

My other father has told me not to read all of the books, only the two that both of you wanted me to read. If I get time though, I will finish the others.

Your son. Haymish Watson-Holmes.


End file.
